1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to warning light systems and more particularly pertains to a new strobe light warning system for school busses for visually notifying a passerby of an emergency when an emergency door of a school bus is opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of warning light systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, warning light systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,454; U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,763; U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,358; U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,700; U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,390; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 282,010.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new strobe light warning system for school busses. The inventive device includes a first pair of strobe lights adapted for mounting on opposite sides of an emergency door of a school bus. Each of the strobe lights is in communication with a power source of the school bus. A first switch contacts the emergency door. The first switch is electrically connected to the strobe lights such that the first switch closes a circuit when the emergency door is opened thereby permitting power to flow to the strobe lights.
In these respects, the strobe light warning system for school busses according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of visually notifying a passerby of an emergency when an emergency door of a school bus is opened.